Body Switch
by Ridja
Summary: Well, I guess the title says it all. Galinda and Elphaba switch bodies when they are at that loathing fase. Soon, they find they were wrong about each other, changing into friends or maybe...something else.Gelphie! Rated T for some language. Booksical.
1. Loathing

**A/N: Okay, this is my first atempt at a long-shot for Wicked. I really hope it's decent. ****Always remembering, English's not my mothern language and since I don't have a beta, it'll probably have some mistakes, but you can always let me know about them, just be polite, okay? ^^  
Review to get more chapters, or else, I lose my reason to write, which are my readers xD  
Wicked don't belong to me. Now, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland loathed each other. That's was a fact, almost scientifical. There was no way to deny the endless differences between both girls. They didn't belonged to the same world.

So, it was more than natural for them to fight over, almost every night.

"Miss Galinda. I told you to be quiet!" said the green girl. This night, they were fighting for an usual reason. Elphaba wanted to read, Galinda was getting ready to go out and meanwhile, she kept humming to herself, and doing sounds extremely loud, like opening and closing the doors of the closet, and the bathroom, looking for something to dress.

"And I've told you that I _don't _have how to! I need to get ready! Just wait, miss Elphaba. I'll finish getting dressed and, by Lurline, go far away from you! So, we'll stay both at peace!"

"And do you _really_ need all this time? Just put anything on. Plus, you must think yourself so perfect, that any kind of cloth will do. I don't think you need _all _this fucking _drama_"

"Watch your mouth, miss Elphaba. And I don't _think_ I'm perfect" the blondie giggled, making the green girl roll her eyes.

"Sure" she answered, sarcastic. "I forgot about that in fact you _are_. If I were you, I would put my feet on the ground and my head in its place! Only cause you _seem _to be shallow and snob, it doesn't mean you _need _to be!" Galinda shaked a little, gazing at Elphaba with anger. If her roomate had any idea what if felt like...how much pressure her parents would put on her. Being a high society gilikin, she needed to behave like that. Always having to be perfect.

"Elphaba, shut up. Shut up, 'cause you have no idea" some tears started gathering at the corner of her eyes, forcing her to hold them. She kept reminding of their parents. Of what...they did with her when she was little, how they would beat her up for her to learn to behave. And then, give lots of presents to her, just to play happy family. Elphaba remained quiet, but after some seconds, she couldn't resist the temptation of teasing her roomate.

"I don't know _what?_ Of how much they _spoiled _you? HAHA! Don't play victim on me, miss Galinda. I'm not falling for this!"

"What about you? You like to play victim as well, with your green skin and your armless little sister!

"I _never _asked for anyone's pitchy, stupid. My green skin is just a consequence" the blond remained quiet. Elphaba smirked, triumphant. But she wasn't ready for Galinda's next move.

The girl threw herself over her, slapping her face. Firstly, both girls stared at each other, shocked. Elphaba let her book go, holding Galinda's hands, afraid she might do that again. Her inside burned with anger and she felt like killing the girl, but instead, she just took a deep breath, staring at Galinda's blue eyes, full of anger.

"Just finish getting ready and go to your _fucking party!" _she said, groaning. Galinda got out of the top of her, running to the bathroom.

**/~~/**

Elphaba screamed. She hated that fucking little bitch. She couldn't do that anymore. Maybe she should run away to the Quadling Country and stay there forever.  
Or maybe she should just...melt.

The green girl sighed, controling her anger. After all, she had some blame too, as much as Galinda had been impulsive, she had a reason.

Elphaba started reasoning again, letting the loathing feeling go away and breathing. She remembered how much she wanted to kill Nessa sometimes, it was the same kind of feeling. Except that she loved her sister.

Or almost did.

But Galinda? She was just a snob creature of the high society. She really _shouldn't _care about this. But why did the blond slapping her had made her so miserable (yes, she was getting miserable now that the anger was gone)? It was just another person. Like any other. And they weren't even friends.

Maybe somewhere deeply inside her, the green girl did care for Galinda. Maybe she wished to be her friend...

Or maybe she was just feeling humiliated for the slap, right?

Well, it was easier to think this way.

**/~~/**

Meanwhile, Galinda was not having fun at the party. She was sitting in a table along with Shenshen and Pfanee, and two twin boys that went to talk with them. When they saw Galinda wasn't up for game, they started flirting with the other two girls. Which pretty much did the blond excluded from the group.

But that was her own fault, she knew she was excluding herself. And honestly? Didn't really cared about it. The girl was feeling so terrible inside. So full of regret.

First, she had totally ruined her perfect gilikin manners. If someday, somehow, her parents found out what she had done with Elphaba, they would beat her again.

And second...what right had she to slap the other girl in the face? She had learned that the face is where our honour is. And when a person hits it, it's a question of dishonour.

So, Elphaba had all kinds of reasons to defend herself. To even kill Galinda. But she simply held herself, so full of composure.

Sure, inside she should be burning but...

Maybe the green girl was so used to hiding her true emotions that she had this ability to do it naturally. It was almost like "You slapped my face, I don't give a shit", but in her inside she was imagining herself cutting out Galinda's head off.

Yes, Elphaba was weird, yes, she was green. Yes, she was a nerd, but she surely had a lot more of self composure than Galinda did.

And she surely had more heart than those shallow friends of the blond.

**/~~/**

Galinda came back to the room late at night, when her roomate was already sleeping. The blond wanted to ignore her, but something was bothering her.

Again, that honour question. She shook her head slightly, going close to the girl's bed, softly putting her hand on her hace, taking care to not let her wake up, whispering.

"I'm sorry. But I think you would only understand if you were me." It sounded so ego-centric, that made her bothered "And I would only understand if I were you." Galinda sighed and went to the bathroom, to switch into her nightgown.


	2. So not happening

**A/N: Yay for chapter two. Now for the real body switch ;D****. Hope you like it, miss Demlurina ^^**

In the next day, Elphaba woke up before Galinda, as usual. She opened her eyes slowly, letting her senses come back to her. At first, she was surprised. Her blankets seem so soft...softier than before.

The girl shrugged, ignoring that fact, sitting to stretch herself.

Only then, she finally realized...she was in Galinda's bed. Alright, how weird was that? And worst...it was embarassing. But Elphaba could swear that she layed on the right bad...

'Wait just a clocktick' she tought, by noticing a blond trace of hair near her face. Elphaba frowned, taking her hands at the level of her eyes.

No. It couldn't be...that was _impossible_. Her skin was no longer green, it was..._white, _in that creamy tone typical of...the giliken.

'No. No...oh, sweet Lurline. By the Unnamed God or...whatever!" pissed, Elphaba got up of the bed, going straight at the bathroom, afraid of staring at her own face and finding out her speculations were right.

The girl took a deep breath and stared at her reflex. Long blond curly hair, bright blue eyes, short...that was _impossible!_ She indeed was in the body of Galinda Upland! That was way, way, _way _worse than having green skin!

Desperate, she ran, going straight to her body, shaking it. She had no idea what to expect of it. Probably Galinda inside of it:

"Ahn, miss Galinda? Whoever is inside there, _wake up!_" her last word sounded a little high-pitched, like when her blond roomate was getting excited. Elphaba would have to learn how to control that. Specially if, by Oz, she remained there forever.

"Eww, miss Elphaba. What do you want with me now? Wait, there's something wrong with my voice..." the green girl had to admit. She was kinda relieved that was Galinda in her body and not someone she didn't know.

"Yeah, yeah. But, look, miss Galinda. Don't look at me, at least not now. I have to tell you something..."

"What? Miss Elphaba, what are talking abo..." the blonde turned around abruptly, Elphaba stared at her own eyes admiting a shocked expression. And then, her voice screaming. She covered Glinda's (or her owns, for that matter) mouth, shushing her.

"Shh! Calm down, miss Galinda. Me too, don't have the slightest idea of what in Oz is happening" said Elphaba, uncovering her roomate's mouth.

"Just tell me that I'm not you..."

"Well..." Galinda gulped, taking her hand at the level of her eye, like Elphaba did before. Then...she fainted.

"Galinda? Galinda! By Oz! Don't kill my body!" she shaked her roomate.

"I am _green_! Worst, I am YOU!" tears started falling from her eyes. She was desperate.

"Galinda, don't cry! By Lurline, don't cry!"

"Why...? AHH!" she covered her face with her hands "I'm...I'm feeling burned! What in Oz is this?"

"I'm allergic to water. I know, I know. It sounds impossible, but trust me, it isn't."

All Galinda could say was "How do you take shower?"

"I don't. I use oil" Galinda's face took another desperate expression, almost like she was about to faint again. Elphaba shaked her, taking Galinda out of this state.

"But don't worry! I'll teach you how to live with this. After all, this thing is temporary, right?" that was, obviously, the question both of them feared.

"It _has _to be. Oh, sweet Lurline...then, I can't cry, take a shower and...drink water? I have to look like I'm a nerd and a rebel. And I need to stay close to...Nessarose? Oh, no. No! I can't do that!"

"Ah! What about me? I have to pretend to be snob and shallow, smiling all the time, like I'm the symbol of perfection. And the _worst_, I'll have to stand Shenshen and Pfanee! How do you think _I'll _deal with this?" Galinda's body (or Elphaba's, in this case) shaked, but she got control of herself.

"You're right, miss Elphaba. You cannot do that. Oh, by Lurline..." Elphaba ignored her commentary.

"Alright, let's try to reason. There's got to be a way to revert this. Any ideas?" Elphaba put a hand on her chin, frowning. Galinda gazed at her own face with that expression, noticing how her essence seemed to be different. Even in her body, the energy emanating there was of her roomate. And for the first time, the blondie realized how ingenuous she seemed to be, behind all that mature mask. Her thoughts were interrupted by her own voice.

"This can only be magic. And the only person who messes with this thing in Shiz is Madam Morrible...but I don't trust her for us to tell about this. And I believe that you are way to ashamed to let anyone know. I don't know what to do, miss Galinda. I'm sorry, can't find a solution."

"But we can't go out like this! How are we gonna fake it in front of the whole school?"

"We have to try! I'll chose something for you to dress, and you chose me something."

"And I'll do your hair" said Galinda, annoyed. "And the make up"

"Urgh, alright. And then, you'll grab my books, I don't take any and let's see what happens" Galinda sighed.

"O-kay". 


	3. Touching

**A/N: First of all, I'm so happy someone is actually reading this. And if any new readers appear, please, don't be ashamed of manifesting yourselves, I swear I don't bite ;D. Elphaba may do it, tought...but only when she was a baby xD (if you read the Wicked book, you'll know what I mean)****. **

**Ready for the first hint of Gelphie? *-***

**

* * *

**

"Miss Elphaba, do I _really _have to wear..._this_?" shouted Galinda to the other girl that was in the bathroom, disgusted as she looked at the cloth her roomate chosed for her. A black t-shirt with long sleeves, and worst...with collar. No more details...

And a long skirt, and I mean..._long_.

"Of course. You are me. You are discrete and I am...like this..." Elphaba came out of the bathroom with a pink shirt, with some sparkling details, and a white skirt that ended in the middle of her tighs. She was still out of shoes and her hair looked pretty messy.

"Hm, _you _are like this. Not me. Wait. Sit down on the bed"

"What?"

"I'll do your hair! I mean, MINE! I just let you borrow for a while! Now c'mmon, sit on the bed!"

"Wow, a little bit stressed, are we? Is it really _so bad_ to be me? I mean, now you can see the world from the top!"

"Don't you say _one single word _about my height, miss Elphaba!"

"But I didn't. What a complex, miss Galinda! Only because you live next to the ground it doesn't mean that...OUCH!" she was interrupted by a pull on her hair by the other girl.

"Shut up! And trust me, this hurted me a lot more than you."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure of that. After all, it's your precious little blonde hair!" Elphaba tossed a part of her hair in a clumsy way, trying to make fun of her roomate. Galinda gulped.

"Oh, this is _never _going to work! You can't even toss your hair! They'll see something is wrong with me!" said the (now) taller girl, while she passed her hands through her own hair. "No, this is all wrong..." she sighed. "I know!" Galinda ran to the bathroom, coming back with a hairspray, a brush, and a hair pin.

"What is that?"

"That, miss Elphaba, is my secret! Now, just relax. And close your eyes."

"Ah...alright" she did as her roomate said, closing her eyes and getting ready to receive that "treatment", Galinda started throwing the spray on her head, then brushing her hair, with such a soft touch that made the other girl almost sleepy. It was kind of weird, she wasn't used to getting touched, the only one who have actually touched her was Nanny, and that was a lot of years ago.

Elphaba let a soft moan escape through her lips, not even realizing what she was doing, the other girl stared at her own face for a moment, feeling herself blush. Then, she shook her head. That was way weird...it couldn't be an atraction if you're looking at your own face...

"Ahn, you're ready, miss Elphaba...go there and be me!" announced Galinda, still confused.

"Huh? Oh, right! We have to run. We'll get late for first class!"

"Oh, sure..." the smaller girl got up, almost as jumpy as Galinda. Then, both were out of the room, going to different directions.

What in Oz have that moment been?

* * *

**A/N: I know, this chapter was way too short. But you'll get an extra update today(and a longer chapter), so, yaay *O*  
Just a few moments and I'll post chap. 4 xD  
Also, I started having ideas for another Gelphie (oh no, I'm addicted to another femslash x_x'.), but it will probably be more dramatic and have some adventure as well, so I was wondering, would anyone be interested to read?  
And I have thought about this char, that will be their daughter (portraited by Lea Michele, since she looks so much like Idina xD)****, so, if anyone feels like reading, would you like her pairing to be a guy or a girl?  
Le'mme know, 'kay? *-***

**And thanks a lot for reading!**


	4. Acting

Elphaba came to the conclusion that there was one thing about being Galinda today. History was her first class! Meaning her favorite professor would be the first one she'd see today.

She sat at the front chair, like she was used to do it, taking Galinda's notebook out of her pink bag, even if she couldn't show how much attention she was actually paying on the class, there was this need of writing at least..._something_.

Elphaba had no idea of how to act naturally. She had never noticed how Galinda did in class, mostly, the blond would be gossiping or doing something in her notebook, probably drawning or writing notes to her so called friends.

'Oh, shit, her friends...how am I suppose to deal with them? What do they talk about anyway? Besides how hateful I am?' the girl's thoughts were interrupted by a pat on her shoulder:

"Ahn, Galinda?"

"What are you doing?" Elphaba turned Galinda's little blond head round to gaze at two girls, one was redhead with brown eyes, and the other blond with green eyes. This was the girls her roomate used to walk with...

What was their names again?

"Oh, nothing!" she giggled, trying to act the best she could, tough Elphaba was sure she didn't have not even half of the energy Galinda had.

"Well...let's sit in our places, then! Shenshen and I need to talk with ya!"

'Shenshen and Pfanee, yeah! Those are their names! I remember Galinda talking about'em!'

"Sure..." the girl smirked, both girls stared at her, frowning, then shrugged and went to their seats at the middle of the room, Elphaba followed them, taking Galinda's stuff.

Her roomate's friends sat around her, writhing over her body.

"So, Galinda, we need to tell you something! Do you remember the twins from the last night's party?" asked one of them, probably Shenshen. Though Elphaba didn't had the _slightest _idea what they were talking about, she couldn't let her mask fall...the girl smiled.

"Of _course!_ How could I forget? After all, they were so..."

"Rich! I know!" Pfanee ended the phrase for her, with sparkling eyes. At that moment, their talk were interrupted by Dr. Dillamond's entrance.

"Good morning, students!" Elphaba couldn't help but smile by seeing her fave professor. The Animal gazed at her, frowning.

"Miss Glinda?" Her smile faded at the same moment. At least she was capable of remembering Galinda's egocentrics attitudes near the Goat.

"It's _Ga_linda, remember? With a _Guh. _And not Glinda." 'I'm sorry, Dr. Dillamond..." her mind murmured.

"Yes, miss Glinda. Well, class..." so, the class started. Elphaba couldn't avoid her impulses. She took the notebook, opening on the table, frowning and staring at the black board.

"Are we going to pass notes?" asked Shenshen.

"Or are you going to draw a new dress?" said Pfanee. Elphaba lift an eyebrow.

"Draw?"

"Yeah, I thought you did that in your last pages...Galinda, are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"S-sure!" the girl couldn't resist the curiosity that took over her. She opened her roomate's notebook, trying her best to not call attention.

Elphaba was surprised to see Galinda's drawning. Dresses, shirts, shoes, hair styles. Even acessories. Things that had a futile nature, but so beautifull and with such a peculiar style that it was easy to mistake for a professional. That made Elphaba realize that somewhere _deep _in that blond head...there was a brain. And extremely creative. Or maybe, in that green head now.

This situation made Elphaba's mind create a thousand different questions. If Galinda and her had switched bodies...did it mean that people really had souls? Or was this just a dream or a strange magic that made them think they were the other?  
What if this was actually Galinda, deluded, thinking she was Elphaba?  
How was it possible that such different girls switched like this...?

This questions, for now, would not have an answer.

**/~~/**

Meanwhile, Galinda was in Madam Morrible's magic Seminary. Actually, she had just got there (since she had no idea where she was supposed to go), and the horrible woman had gave her a lecture.

However, the girl didn't care that much. She dreamed so much about this, and now, even if by accident, there she was. Just a little worried for not having any ideas of what Elphaba used to do in that class.

Firstly, Madam Morrible gave the training wand to Galinda. And even if the girl had never even touched one, she could feel the energy that came throught it passing all over her body. She smiled softly, enchanted.

"Alright, miss Elphaba. I have something different for you today..."started Madam Morrible, Galinda shaked.

"Different...how?"

"Today we'll be training your deffensive magic. I believe you have enough knowledge and experience to summon somekind of shield. Let's use Grometik on the training. He'll come to attack you. When he does, I want you to stay firm and think about something that can cover you up. Remember, it's defense and not counterattack, we just want to block his movements.

"Oh...o-okay" Galinda shook like a leaf (and being is Elphaba's body, this sentence seemed almost literal). She composed herself by noticing that attitude didn't had anything to do with Elphaba. "Call him"

Madam Morrible whistled, bringing the tiktok creature to the room:

"Be ready, miss Elphaba." Galinda gulped, while raising her wand the best she could "Let's start!" without another warning, Grometik came in the girl's direction, she screamed and started moving her wand frantically.

"Go away, go away!" she kept saying, almost like a mantra. Sure that wasn't enough, the creature kept coming closer. That made Galinda ran around the room, stopping on the other side. The tiktok kept following her. The girl squeezed herself in a corner, closing her eyes, holding the object in her hands with strenght. Being controled by fear, she let her emotions take over her body and go to the point of the wand, just waiting to be killed by the creature.

It was when everything seemed to stop all of sudden. Galinda couldn't hear the sounds around her anymore, like Grometik's gearings or the birds outside

She opened her eyes, intrigued, realizing she was inside some kind of shield. It covered her whole body like a bubble and it was pink. The girl frowned, confused. Then, her body was taken by a sense of euphoria.

_She _had done that. Not Elphaba, _her_.

Galinda smile. She did had magic inside her! That thing was in her _soul, _not her body.

Madam Morrible got close to her, analyzing the bubble that started dissapating itself slowly as the girl inside stopped being afraid.

"Miss Elphaba, I have to admit I would never imagine a shield like _this _to you, mas...congratulations! The Wizard will be really proud when I tell him about it!"  
Galinda smiled, tough she was taken by a will of telling the truth to Madam Morrible. She didn't want Elphaba to take over her credit.

What would happen if she revealed the truth to Madam Morrible anyway?

"Actually, Madam Morrible, I want to tell you something..."

"Yes?" the woman gazed her, deeply, almost like a predator stalking its prey. Galinda gulped, wishing she was back in her bubble. But she was capable of composing and gazing the old woman back. In Elphaba's body, her look and her size could intimidate. While in her own, she could conquer people by a smile, it seemed that here it was the complete opposite.

But revealing the truth without Elphaba's approve was wrong, right? Weren't they, as weird as it may sound, together on this one?

"I thought about miss Galinda, accidently on this sessions and... I guess that's why my bubble came out pink. I guess if I try that again some other day, it will come out black or maybe green..."

"Of course, miss Elphaba. Now, don't get so worried about miss Galinda. She doesn't have half the talent you do."

The girl took an annoyed expression, was Morrible _really _saying the artichoke was better than her? She crossed her arms, pissed, letting go just after, knowing she need to keep the acting.

"You're right, Madam Morrible. Well, now if you excuse me, I'm not feeling that well...Excuse me!" the girl ran out of the classing room, going straight at the bathroom, staring at her face in the mirror. Or Elphaba's, for that matter.

That was weird...she looked totally wrong. Green _definitely_ wasn't her colour, and what about those clothes?

However, while analyzing the reflex, her attention was caught by two things in Elphaba's image. First, that magnificent hair of her. Dark, shiny, perfectly on place and naturally straight. And, if the girl was allergic to water she didn't washed right? How was it possible to be so beautiful just by nature?

And second, it was those dark-brown eyes. They were so full of emotion, like they could penetrate in people's souls. There was something good in Elphaba. And not that hypocrite goodness that humans pretend to have. It was that kind of good that makes people pure.

It was when Galinda, finaly, realized why she loathed Elphaba so girl seemed to be..._so much _better than her. And to the gilikin girl, no one could be above herself. That was one of those things her parents had teached her by force.

Her reflexion was interrupted by the entrance of two girls in the bathroom. Without knowing what to do, Galinda ran to lock herself in one of those cabins.

"Galinda was so weird today..." she recognized Shenshen's voice, which probably meant she was talking with Pfanee.

"Weird, indeed. She didn't draw and for a clocktic, I could _swear _she payed attention on what the old Goat said...did you saw her hair when the class was ending, Pfanee? What in Oz was that? And she didn't took her mirror out of her bag..." Galinda almost fainted by imagining how messy her hair should be looking now. It was supposed to be brushed every half hour.

She took a deep breath and got out of the bathroom.

"Well, well. Hello there, artichoke." said Shenshen, making fun. Galinda rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this, now. Where's El-Galinda?" again, she took advantage of Elphaba's height to make the two girls scaried. They shaked, like in front of a lion, better yet, Lion. They really were nothing without Galinda in the group.

"W-what do you want with her?" asked Pfanee.

"Well, she is _my _roomate. And I need to talk with her..."

"I think she's having lunch!"

"Alright, thanks!" Galinda made a reverence, before being capable of controling her movements. The girl ran out of the bathroom, letting Shenshen and Pfanee full of questions behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, second update in a day! I told you guys I'd do it, with a longer chap! ^^  
Anyway, thanks a lot, again for reading my story, and please, keep reviewing *-*, and remembre, I'm always open for ideas ^^**


End file.
